The Lion King II: Welcome to the Pridelands
by Son of the Amazons
Summary: What happens when Nala has a change of heart when Kovu and Vitani are both offered by Zira as Simba's penelty for her ruturn to the Pridelands. Sometimes the Circle of Life will work in unexpected ways. Follow the Pride as Kovu and Vitani enjoy a life as Pridelanders themselves. Rated T for safety. Please leave a positive comment and constructive criticism. Thank you.
1. A Change of Heart

**The Lion King II: Welcome to the Pridelands  
Chapter 1  
A Change of Heart**

 **** _(Note: All African animals age as fast as humans in this story, so the cubs are between three and four years old.)_

We come upon a scene where Three pride leaders were facing off to protect their cubs. Simba and Nala, King and Queen of the Pridelands and it's inhabitance, and Zira, self-proclaimed leader of the Outlands and her pride sister known as Outsiders. Simba and Nala were protecting their daughter Kiara from what they thought was an abush set by the Outsiders. Zira was merely finding an excuse to have entered the Pridelands, having used her son and daughter, Kovu and Vitani as bait, making it look like she was protecting their well being.

"Zira," Simba scoffed.

"Simba," Zira smiled.

She was ready to attack the king until she noticed that he was not alone, and noticed the lioness that was one of the best huntresses, who Zira felt had betrayed the "true king". "Nala," She scoffed.

"Zira", Nala scoffed back.

"Timon, Pumba. Great, now that we all know each other, GET OUT OF OUR PRIDELANDS!" Timon bellowed.

"Your Pridelands," Zira roared at the Meerkat and Warthog.

All three cubs tried to hold back a giggle of the comedy the two had displayed. However, they still felt terrified. Kiara, for Zira seemed furocious and ready to kill anything that moved, including her. And Kovu and Vitani were terrified because of the stories they had been told of the Pridelanders, and now they were surrounded.

"These lands belong to Scar!" Zira spat.

"I banished you from the Pridelands! Now you and your young cubs, Get Out!" Simba commanded.

Kovu and Vitani hadn't even known about the banishment. They always thought they had lived in the Outlands and now they were being sent back, never to come back, and never to see their new friend Kiara again. "Oh, haven't you met my son and daughter, Kovu and Vitani. They were the last two cubs born before you exiled us to the Outlands, where we have little food, less water," Zira complained.

Nala was now feeling sorry. Not for Zira. She had deserved her punishment along with Scar's first born, having thought that everyone was beneath him when his father was in power. But these two cubs, they hadn't done anything to deserve this. They hadn't asked to be Zira's cubs, and fate had dealt them a unfair life. Her train of thougt was halted as her mate said, "You know the penelty for returning to the Pridelands."

"But the Children do not. However, if you need your pound of flesh, here," Zira said, as she pushed her cubs towards Simba.

Vitani was shocked. Their own mother was offering them to be exicuted? She didn't want to die. Nor did Kovu. Vitani was silent for a moment then blurted out, "P-please, don't kill us your majesty."

Everyone had a look of shock, including Zira. Had Vitani, an Outsider, just considered the king... her king? Nala now had a gleam of hope in her eyes.

"Please sir, we really don't want any trouble," Kovu added, scared of what might come next.

They closed their eyes, waiting for Simba to strike. What surprised them next, they each felt the nape of their neck being gently gabbed, one right after the other and were gently lifted off the ground then set back down again. When they open their eyes, they came to see Nala and Simba standing in front of them... and sitting next to Kiara. Zira was with a look of shock. And Nala had whispered something into Simba's ear. Simba soon nodded and turned to Zira and said, "Zira, I will lift the penelty this time, however, should I or anyone else find you in the Pridelands again, a pound of flesh will be taken."

Kovu and Vitani were utterly in a state of confusion. They didn't know if punishment was coming or not. "Then let me take my cubs home," Zira said, knowing she was outmatched to try and take on the Pridelanders alone.

"As I appear to recall, you just foresakened your cubs a moment ago, just so you could test me. Well, as I see it now, you have given them to the care of others. Such an act does not make you fit to be their mother," Simba started.

Kovu and Vitani must have thought their ears were going. Were they hearing what they thought they were. Simba continued, "Kovu and Vitani are now full members of my pride. If you so much as lay a paw on them, punishment will be much more severe. Now I ask that you leave and never return, or I shall not hesitate to carry out the punishment that was promised."

Vitani and Kovu just sat there, with slack jawed expressions. Simba had just made them Pridelanders. All they had asked was not to be hurt, and now they were going to live in the Pridelands. Zira's eyes narrowed upon hearing all of this. Her sight rested upon Nala. "This isn't over Simba. We have only just begun," She spat angrily before storming off into the Outlands.

Simba and Nala turned to look at the three cubs. Vitani and Kovu gulped, now wondering if the king was still sore at them for being Zira's cubs. They were relieved when Simba said with a smile on his face, "Welcome to the pride little ones."

"Th-thank you sire," Vitani said.

"Please, just Simba will do. No need for formalities," Simba assured them.

"O-Okay," Kovu stammered.

"Relax little ones. We're not gonna hurt you. I have to say, it was brave of you to speak up like you did. I'll admit, I thought Zira had done something to keep you two tight lipped," Nala stated.

"W-well, we were just tr-trying to see if we didn't need N-Nuka to look after us," Vitani studdered.

"I see. Didn't think you needed your brother to babysit you two. Looks like you still need looking after huh?" Nala inquired.

The two blushed. "Well, you two remind me of three other little troublemakers I know," Nala said, winking at Simba.

"Huh?" Kovu pondered.

"Will tell you later. But right now. I think we better get home. The sun is going to set behind the mountains soon, and you two look like you could use some food and some rest," Simba said.

"They're really coming with us Daddy?" Kiara asked excitedly.

"Yes. But don't think this is going to lift your punishment Kiara," Simba said.

Kiara's ears went down and back. She had hoped her actions had been forgotten in the heat of all that tension. Simba soon picked up his daughter, and everyone began to follow. That is until Vitani had collapse on her right foreleg. "Ow!" She winced in pain.

"Are you alright dear?" Nala inquired.

"My Leg. I think I hurt it when we were trying to escape the crocs down there," Vitani answered.

Nala inspected her leg. "Well, nothing seems broken. I'll have Zazu send for Rafiki when we get home so he can look at it. You may have just sprained it a bit, so no walking for at least a few days. I'll carry you back," Nala said, before grabing Vitani by the nape of her neck.

This felt a bit wierd for Vitani, since she was used to walking everywhere, but she went with it, seeing as Nala was insistant she not hurt herself more. Soon the whole group was off again. Kovu wondered how far the new home was. He also hoped it wasn't full of termites. He felt that if he spent one more day in the termite mound the outlanders called home, he would start becoming his deranged brother Nuka, always complaining about wanting to be "The Chosen One". Well, with him and Vitani becoming pridelanders, it looked like Nuka was gonna get his wish, if their former mother didn't kill him first.

That was another thing that was eating away at Kovu and Vitani's minds. Who would take care of them now, since their mother was no longer looking after them. That question would have to be answered later, for their stomachs were giving away their hunger to the group of Pridelanders bringing them home. Nala stoped for a second and set Vitani down for a moment, and heard Nala say, "Simba?"

Simba cleared his throat as if to say, "Kiara and I need a moment." Nala smiled and nodded, before picking Vitani up again and carrying er again, Kovu trailing closely beside her. He knew Nala said no one would hurt them, but he still felt a little on edge, and at the moment, only trusted Nala and Simba, after they talked so gently to them. He could swear he heard the pride sisters giggling as they spoke to each other. Soon, Kovu's and Vitani's eyes came to rest upon Pride Rock. The were awe struck by it's sheer size. Kovu was soon brought back to reality as he felt a lioness nudge him from behind. "There will be plenty of time to look at it tomorrow little one. Don't think we didn't hear that rumbling tummy of yours," A lioness that looked much like Nala herself said to him.

He nodded and caught up with the Queen. Soon they made it into the cave of the mountain, and Kovu and Kiara were once again amazed at the size of the cave. The termite mound was barely able to even fit their tiny pride into. But this was able to hold at least fit them four times over.  
Soon, they came to a risen area of the cave floor. Kovu and Vitani had no doubt, this is where the leaders slept, but Kovu was hesitant to climb up. He heard a chuckle and said in high pitch "Woo!" as he felt himself become weightless and saw he was off the ground and headed towards Nala. When he was set down next to his sister, he looked behind him and and saw that same lioness from earlier.

"My daughter wouldn't have allowed your sister up there if she were some sort of tyrant little one. It's not like you'll get punished if you climb up there," She said.

 _'Wait! This Lioness was the queens mother? So she was one of Kiara's grandmothers. But she didn't look elderly at all,'_ Kovu tought to himself. Kovu had asked Zira where her mom was and she had told him she died of old age. Kovu was amazed to see a grandmother still in her prime. "Well, time for your bath," Nala said.

Kovu and Vitani were expecting some sort of dry leaf to get rid of the dust their fur collected. Both were shocked, when they felt Nala's warm and wet tounge gently move across their fur. It felt relaxing. Far better then feeling like they were getting whipped. As their bath continued, Simba walked in with Kiara. Kiara, even though being punished, was in a cheerful mood. Kovu and Vitani felt if punishment from the Pridelanders didn't damper spirits here, then they knew for sure that Simba and his pride were not the cold-hearted lions Zira had raised them to believe. "I see you have gotten a little more relaxed since coming here," Simba implied to the two new pridemembers.

"Y-yes sir," Vitani said.

Simba chuckled, "Don't worry, in time, you won't feel so on edge. Trust me."

Nala then interjected, "And we also have yet to introduce you to-"

She was cut off as they all heard a little voice, "Mommy, Daddy, Kiara, you're back."

"Kion," Nala finished with a chuckle.

 _(Note: Kion is younger then when we see him in the new show. So he's a little more fun-loving with his sister and the rest of the pride.)_

Kion soon tackled his older sister. "Haha, hey there little bro," She said as she layed on her back.

"Kion. There's two new members we have. Kovu and Vitani," Nala said, as she brought her son's attention to the two cubs between her paws.

"Wow, new cubs in the pride? This is so cool. Wait til Bunga hears this," Kion said.

"Huh? Who's Bunga?" Kovu asked.

"He's a honey badger. Timon and Pumba found him and became his adoptive uncles," Simba answered.

"Oh, never seen a honey badger before," Vitani said.

"Well, he's loads of fun. We play bayobab ball and all kinds of neat games and..." he couldn't finish as Simba clamed his mouth with his paw.

"Alright Kion, we know you're excited. But calm down. All this stuff is new to them, so we need to take it slow. First they need a meal and some rest. Then we can introduce them to your friends. Which is why I am wondering why Kiara wasn't with you," Nala said.

Kiara only blushed before saying, "Well, I wanted to explore somewhere new and, well, I didn't want Kion to get hurt. I was gonna show him later if it wasn't too dangerous. Guess I'll stick closer to home next time though."

"Indeed you will, because your confined to the being near Pride Rock, for the next week for your little adventure, so no exploring the Pridelands during that time," Simba said.

"Awwwwww," Kiara and Kion said together.

Vitani and Kovu giggled a bit, but did feel sorry for Kiara. Then their tummies rumbled again. "Well, seems like it's the perfect time for dinner. The hunting party just brought back a fresh kill," Simba said.

He soon headed towards the kill and dug in. "Aren't you gonna have some your highness," Vitani asked Nala.

"Hmhmhm. Again with the formalities. You can just call me Nala for now little ones. Our position shouldn't dictate how you address us unless it's a formal gathering," Nala said.

Vitani was a little confused by hearing her say "For now", but rolled with it. Soon, Simba came over with a piece of meat big enugh for Nala to eat. Kovu and Vitani thought Simba was gonna have them dig into it. While it was true that they had been eating termites at the home of the Outlanders, they were barely able to keep any of their meal down, hence why they felt so starved but Zira had told them it was that, or going to bed hungry, which was more often then not. They were only 4 years of age and cubs weren't able to hold down solid meals until about 6 to 7 years of age. Kiara had a year or two to go before she could sink her teeth into meat, being 5, and Kion was a year younger then Kovu and Vitani, only having turned 3 years old two days ago, so he was having to wait even longer then them.

They soon came to discover that the meat was not for them as Nala set them by her side where she had exposed her underbelly. Kiara and Kion wasted no time as they started to nurse. Kovu and Vitani were hesitant. "Go ahead little ones. You've had a long journey, and you need nourishment. You're tummies will keep rumbling if you don't drink," Nala informed them.

Kovu was first to approach, and carefully latched on. Soon he tasted Nala's milk and continued nursing. "That's it. Vitani, come on, you need some too little lady," Nala teased.

Vitani blushed at being called "little lady". Soon she followed her brother's suit, and nursed. Nala smiled, as did Simba. They felt better about themselves, now that they had saved 2 cubs from an unfair hardship. Nala soon dug into her own meal as her children and the new cubs nursed. Once all were full, Vitani burped a bit and said, "Excuse me."

The pride chuckled, and soon the events of the day began to take hold of the pride. After Rafiki confirmed Nala's suspsions about Vitani's leg, Vitani was the first to pass out, closely by her brother. Kiara, tried to stay up but she passed out five minutes after Kovu and Vitani had. Kion took about another fifteen minutes before he passed out on top of his older sister. Nala soon had them all huddled up together next to her. Even though they hadn't officially offered yet, Nala was gonna allow Kovu and Vitani to become her cubs through adoption, for she had grown fond of the cubs from the moment they had pleaded for forgiveness. She knew Simba had too, or he never would have agreed. And the pride, well, most of them had been surprised that Simba had allowed them to betaken with Zira in the first place, well, not Nuka, but they were glad he corrected his mistake.

She soon set her head down to join the pride in dreamland. Happy that the future now seemed a little brighter for all of the pride. And there were other cubs in the pride who needed introduction, but they would wait til Tomorrow **.  
**

 **End of chapter one. I thought I'd try a new way of having Kovu and Vitani adopted into the pride, and I had a feeling if I didn't include Kion this time, some might get on my back about that. I haven't seen episodes of the show yet, but I will as soon as I get back from this deployment that I am on with the Navy. They won't allow me to watch Youtube on ship, so I am limited to a number of sights, including this one. So, please leave me a positive comment and constructive criticism. And don't worry, I haven't given up on any of my other stories. I just wanted to get this one out there before I forgot or someone beat me to the punch. Hope you enjoy. Have fun reading. You all rock**


	2. A Mother-Daughter Moment

**The Lion King II: Welcome to the Pridelands**

 **Chapter 2**

 **A Mother-Daughter Moment and Stories of the True Past**

It had only been a few hours since the pride and dozed off into dreamland. But maternal instinct kicked in and Nala had awoken from her slumber. She didn't know why she had awoken so suddenly, but she soon came to realize she wasn't the only one awake as she came to see only three cubs resting by her side. She realized Vitani wasn't there. This threw Nala into a slight state of worry, but before going into panic mode, she sniffed the air. Vitani's scent was close. She was was relieved but wondered why the scent seem to point towards the entrance to the den.

Nala, being careful not to wake the sleeping cubs, slowly got to her feet. She then walked quietly to the entrance, making sure not to wake er pride sisters. She came to see Vitani sitting at the peak where Rafiki had presented Kiara and Kion years ago starring towards the moon. "Vitani? What are you doing up sweetie?" Nala asked.

Vitani had jumped a bit in surprise upon hearing her voice. "Oh, um, hi Nala. I just... couldn't sleep," she replied.

"I can see that. The question is why? What is troubling you honey?" Nala asked.

Vitani sighed, "Well, it's just, I feel like me and Kovu are, well, out of place here. I mean, life in the outlands is all we have known. We're Ma- er Zira's cubs, and you all hate her," Vitani said.

"I see, and?" Nala inquired.

"And we're her cubs," Vitani argued.

Nala chuckled, "Just because we have a squable with the lioness who brought you into this world does not mean that we should show dislike towards you. We didn't show dislike towards Nuka because he as the son of Zira and Scar. The reason we disliked him is because he bought into his parents lies when they ruled. He acted as if everyone was dirt beneath his paws. Royalty should never act in such a manner. Position of authority does not mean you have a right to treat everyone the way he did. You and Kovu showed that you hadn't fully bought into Zira's lies. True you may have been told as far back as you can remember certain things about the Pridelanders, but you were willing to see if we would show mercy or not. If you had fully believed Zira, you probably just sat there expecting the worst. But you and Kovu took a chance... a chance to have a better life. You could have easily told us that you wanted to go back with Zira, and we wouldn't have stopped you. But you decided to stay. Now it may have been out of fear of either us or your mother, and I won't pry to ask which, but after you spent time with us, I think you wanted to stay all the more because you were receiving some much require attention and felt comfortable here. Now, if you want to go back to the Outlands, that's entirely up to you, but I have a feeling you want to stay, don't you?"

Vitani blushed and nodded. "Well, I have nothing against that either dear. I also have an offer," Nala stated.

"Huh?" Vitani stated.

"If you and Kovu wish it, I am offering for Simba and I to become your parents," Nala said.

"Y-you mean... become royalty?" Vitani asked.

"Mm hm," Nala answered.

"B-but, I don't understand. 4 years ago we were banished," Vitani stated.

"Yes, and that was a mistake on Simba's and my part. We should have kept you here. But we want to correct that mistake and give you a good life. One where you don't have to live in fear every day," Nala said.

Vitani began to tear up in joy, overwhelmed by what was happening. "B-but what about my mom. I don't think she's gonna stop till she gets us back or takes over the Pridelands," Vitani worried.

Nala sat down and nuzzled her, "I think you give a little too much credit then she deserves honey. She's far away from you and Kovu now. She can't hurt you. The pride, including Simba and myself will garuntee that. Besides, I'll admit, I've grown very fond of you and Kovu. I know we just met, but Kovu and you, you reminded me so much of, well, me. I couldn't turn you two away."

Vitani, unable to hold back anymore, jump into Nala's embrace and burried her face into the queens fur. Nala was a little shocked by the reaction at first, but then she smiled and wrapped her right foreleg around Vitani. "Th-thank you, M-Mommy," Vitani said.

Nala's smile grew and she replied, "You're welcome, my little princess."

Vitani smiled and nuzzled Nala back. After their tender moment together, Vitani finally remembered a question that had been pawwing at her the back of her mind. "Um, Mommy, what did you mean when we reminded you of three trouble-makers?"

"Hmhmhm. I'll let you know along with your siblings in the morning. Right now, we need to rest. It's late and we could both use some sleep," Nala informed her.

"Okay," Vitani agreed.

Nala smiled and got to her feet. "How's your paw feeling?" Nala asked.

"Well, I made sure I didn't walk on it, but it was really hard," Vitani answered.

"Well, how about you either let me pick you up or you ride on my back so you can move about. I need to make sure you don't hurt it more," Nala said.

"Okay," Vitani agreed once more.

Nala smiled and picked up her new daughter and carried her inside. She soon set Vitani next to her siblings and the two fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

When morning rose on the Pridelands all was peaceful. Zazu was already making his rounds to bring Simba the morning report while Simba did his patrol of the land. Three of the royal cubs stirred awake, while one was still passed out. Nala woke up and told them to let Vitani sleep. She then told them the news of how she and Simba were going to adopt them. Simba had already agreed to it earlier that morning. The cubs were all excited and nearly woke Vitani in the process. After calming down, Kovu decided to go with Kion to meet his friends while Kiara decided she would stick around and wait for her sister.

It was about another 15 minutes before Vitani finally stirred awake. "Hi there sis," Kiara said.

Vitani yawned, "Wow, that's gonna take some getting used to, as well as princess."

"It will catch on in time Vitani," Nala said.

"Hey Nal, er, Mom, would there be any chance you could tell us about those three troublemakers you were talking about?" Vitani asked.

"Well," Nala was interuppted by a 4 ear old honey badger approaching.

"Hey, don't leave us out, we wanna hear it too," Bunga said as he Kovu and Kion came in.

"Hmhm, I was going to say to wait but, now I am seeing that all cubs want to have the stroy told," Nala said as she saw some of Kiara's friends and some of Kion's lion friends gather around.

"Would you like some help with the story?" Sarabi asked.

"I don't see why not," Nala said.

"Don't count us out," Pumba said as he, Simba, Timon, and Zazu all walked/flew in.

"Well seeing as everyone's here, I guess we can start. Um Sarabi, mom, would you like to take this on first.

"All right, well, when Simba and Nala were born, they were some of the cutest cubs the pride had ever seen. Simba always seemed to be the shy type," Sarabi said.

"I was not," Simba argued.

"Really, then why is it when you first met Nala, you kept hiding behind my leg?" Sarabi teased.

All the cubs giggled at this. "Well, Nala was a bit shy herself, but she was the first one to crawl over and started nibbling on Simba's ear," Sarafina added.

"Aww, that's cute," Kiara said.

"Okay, maybe that's a little too far back. Moving on to when we were about 4. Simba and I always liked to get into mischief, along with my little brother Mheetu," Nala said

"I was hoping you wouldn't forget me like that one time at Silver Lake," Nala said.

"Don't go there Mheetu. Anyways, more often then not, Mufasa, great kings rest his soul, was the one to usually bail us out. Course that didn't stop our mother's from giving us punishment, not that it really stopped us from causing miscief," Nala said.

"Tell me about it. Remember when Simba yanked on the elephant leaders tail?" Sarabi asked.

"Well, Makunga certainly didn't, and it took forever for him to stop badgering us about it. No pun intended Bunga," Sarafina said.

"I figured," Bunga replied.

"Anyways, moving on. One day my father Mufasa had taken me on a tour of the Pridelands. I wondered why we weren't bring all the boys along, and that was answered when I found out that they were part of the Lion Guard," Simba said.

"Well, we honestly didn't ask, we were chosen," Chumvi said.

"Not that we're complaining mind you," Malka added.

"We nearly failed the Pridelands, during... uh, why don't we continue the story and let them find out," Terra said.

"Okay, moving on. Later that day, my uncle, Scar had a chat with me. He told me about the Elephant Graveyard. At the time, I thought he was just letting me know what it was, and I thought it sounded cool. It wasn't until I had become King, I had realized the whole thing had been a trap he had set from the start," Simba said.

"Wait, why would he do that? He was your uncle," Kovu said, still uncertain about how scar actually ruled, not having seen it.

"You'll find out in a little while Kovu," Simba said.

"Sorry," Kovu said.

"It's okay," Simba said.

"Well, out of curiousity, how come you didn't know til you were king?" Vitani asked.

"Well, to be truely honest, I was a bit naive around my uncle when I was a cub and for a good while after," Simba said.

"A bit" Sarabi cuckled.

"Alright, a might naive around him. Anyways, after he had told me about it, I went off to find Nala and Mheetu. I knew that Chumvi, Malka and Terra were a bit busy with their mothers that day, so Nala and Mheetu were the only ones I knew who were availible," Simba said.

"I was finishing up with my bath when he came by. Course Sarabi wasn't letting him go anywhere til he was clean, and to this day, I still don't see what didn't like about baths," Nala said.

"They messed up my mane," Simba spat.

"What mane?" Nala said with a cocky smile.

"Fine tuft," Simba corrected.

Nala knew he wouldn't admit he was a late bloomer and she and their firends kept their mouths shut. "He had set that this really cool place was around the waterhole. Having the been by there many times, I didn't buy my son's story for a minute. That's why I sent Zazu with them, so he could let me or Mufasa know if they were in trouble," Sarabi said.

"Well, after taking off and walking towards the water hole, we were able to ditch the Dodo," Simba said.

"Hey!" Zazu snapped.

"How did you evade him?" Vitani asked.

"Evade? Where did you learn that word?" Nala asked.

"Um, this lioness named Dotty said it. She said I evaded the Pridelanders detection, so I thought that meant she escaped from being seen," Vitani said.

"Well, that's absolutely correct use of the word. I'm impressed. Anyways, the way evaded him was, well, by song, oddly enough," Nala said.

"Song? What song was it? Don't tell me it was "Can You Feel the Love Tonight"," Kion complained.

"Ahahaha, no, no Kion, it wasn't that. It was "I Just Can't Wait to be King"," Simba assured him.

"How does that one go?" Kiara asked.

"Simba if you would be so kind to start?" Nala humbly asked.

"With pleasure my queen. Monkeys!" Simba called.

"Wee wee mon capitan, you roared?" the monkey leader Rocko said.

"Could you give us a beat for "I Just Can't Wait to be King"," Simba asked.

"Why certainly, lets do it boys," Rocko said, and start making the beat possible.

 _I Just Can't Wait to be King lyrics_

Simba: I'm gonna be a mighty king so enemies beware.

Zazu: Well I've never seen a king or beast with quite so little hair

Simba: I'm gonna be the main event like no king was before,  
I'm brushin up, on lookin down, I'm workin' on my ROAR!

Zazu: Thus far a rather uninspiring thing.

Simba: Oh, I just can't wait to be KING!

Zazu: Well you have a long way to go young master if you think...

Simba: No one sayin do this...

Zazu: now when I said that

Nala: No one sayin be there...

Zazu: now what I meant was...

Mheetu: No one sayin stop that...

Zazu: now what you don't realize...

Simba/Mheetu/Nala: No one sayin see here...

Zazu: NOW SEE HERE!...

Simba: Free to run around all day.

Zazu: well that's definetly out of the...

Simba: Free to do it all my way!

Zazu: I think it's time that you and I arranged a heart to heart.

Simba: Kings don't need advise from little hornbills for a start.

Zazu: If this is where the monarcy is headed count me out. Out of service, out of Africa, I wouldn't hang about. AH! This child is getting wildly out of wiiiinnng.

Simba: Oh I just can't wait to be KING!

Simba: Everybody look left,

Mheetu: Everybody look right,

Nala: everywhere you look we're...

Simba: Standin spot light

Zazu: not yet!

Lionesses and Lion Guard: let every creature go for broke and sing. Lets hear it on the herd and on the wing. It's gonna be King Simbas finest fling.

Simba:Oh I just can't wait to be king!

Simba/Mheetu/Nala: Oh I just can't wait to be king! Oh I just can't wait to be king!

The cubs cheered when the song was finished. "Well, I wasn't too happy after a Rhino was sitting on top of me after all of that," Zazu said.

"To this day, I still can't figure out for the life of me how you were able to hold her up, even if it was only a few seconds," Nala said.

"I am stronger then I look, but even I don't even know how I did that in all honesty," Zazu said.

Everyone shrugged. "After that, we ditched him. And were on our way," Simba said.

"Course your dad tought he could take credit for the whole thing," Mheetu said.

"I pulled it off," Simba said.

"With us. And it was our idea," Nala said, defending her brother.

"Oh come on. Don't tell me it's "Pick On the King Day" again," Simba asked.

"Oh it is," Chumvi said.

All the cubs giggled. "What happened next?" Vitani asked.

"Well, during our little dispute, Simba was trying to pin us both, course when he tried to pin me, I had a few tricks up my sleeve," Nala said.

"I... lost my footing. I would have won," Simba said.

"Riiiiiight, that's why she was able to take you down three times," Malka said.

"Hey!" Simba snapped.

"What happened after that?" Kovu asked.

"Well," Nala said, before rumbling tummies of the cubs and said, "That can wait for after lunch."

"Awww, come on mommy, it was just getting good," Kion said.

"Yes but all this story telling has made me quite hungry, and I think the hunting party has just brought in the kill for lunch. So, once we've had that, then the story can continue," Nala said.

"I agree," Simba said.

"Okay," All the cubs sighed in unison.

Soon everyone settled in to have lunch. Simba and Nala's little ones were full of anticipation, they could hardly focus on their meal as they nursed. Nala only smiled as she shared a big peice of meat as their meal.

 **End of chapter two. Hope you enjoyed it. I did read someone elses Fanfic, and based it off this. I think it was called "The Lion King II: Simba's Human Daughter". I state this so I don't get accused of plagerism. Part of that story inspired me to write this chapter. Please don't hate me for loosely basing off of there. Sometimes insperation of other's stories helps your story become something. Anyways, leave me a possitive comment and constructive criticism. Thank you and stay tuned. You all rock.**


End file.
